


Second Chance

by Gymex



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: 2k, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Memories, Mind Manipulation, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Reincarnation, Secret Identity, Secrets, Yaoi, abilities, eyes contact
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2





	Second Chance

Kim Byeongkwan se despertaba de un letargo sueño profundo. Estaba en el hospital desde unos cuántos días, había sufrido un horrible accidente de moto. Pero no era la misma persona. Algo había cambiado en él, como por ejemplo sus recuerdos, su forma de mirar todo que tenía a su alrededor, extrañado de ver un reloj, o unas máquinas que le conectaba a la vida estando en su moribundo estado. Quería largarse de allí lo antes posible, no sabía acerca de la vida de ni de su identidad, ¿qué había ocurrido?  
La familia del muchacho estaba de visita y cuando les avisaron de que Byeongkwan había recuperado su consciencia, todos se dirigían a su habitación con un peluche y unas flores para regalárselo al chico rubio.  
  
— ¡Hermanito, ya te has despertado! — gritó una niña pequeña de unos diez años. Éste miró extrañado hacia la criatura. ¿Quién era ella y por qué le llamaba hermano?  
  
— Te hemos estado esperando, cariño. — dijo una mujer mayor que parecía ser su madre. Estaba en lágrimas. — Nos habíamos dado un susto, creímos que te íbamos a perder para siempre, ¡pero estás bien! — se alegró que su hijo estuviese vivo pues no sabía qué hacer si pereciese.  
  
— Vámonos a casa por favor mamá. — el rubio no reconocía a ninguna de ellas, eran meras extrañas que nunca había visto en su vida. Pero eso podía ser por un factor causado por el accidente. Los doctores le hicieron varias pruebas y como todo estaba en condiciones a nivel médico, su alta fue aceptada. Le entregaron sus prendas y sus pertenencias, entre ellas, una cartera y unas llaves bastante peculiares para él, todo le era confuso. — Perdona, ¿a qué día estamos? — preguntó mientras se vestía.  
  
— Hoy es día veintiocho de agosto de dos mil veinte. — dijo una de las ayudantes de enfermería. — Has estado inconsciente unos cinco o seis días, ¿recuerdas algo?  
  
—En absoluto. — espetó. El color de sus ojos cambió a ámbar cuando hizo contacto visual a la mujer, ella por un momento sintió que no podía desviar su mirada, pues eran bastante hermosos. — En mi época no existían estos lugares ni estas extrañas prendas. — comentó con un tono de voz bastante bajo. Ya se iba a marchar por lo que interrumpió dicha conexión y se reunió con su presunta familia que le esperaba de nuevo afuera esperando a que terminase la revisión.  
  
Su madre y su hermana se levantaron del asiento del pasillo al ver que su querido muchacho ya salía de dichosa habitación, lo habían pasado mal durante casi una semana, pero todo quedó en un horroroso susto, o eso pensaban.  
Cuando se marcharon del hospital, su madre recibió una llamada de Sehyoon, el supuesto amigo de Byeongkwan, ella le dio el móvil a su hijo. Él alzó una ceja, ¿qué era ese aparato extraño rectangular?  
  
— ¿Diga? ¿Quién eres? — preguntó curioso entrando al coche en la parte trasera, esto le estaba resultando demasiado extraño. Muchas cosas que disociar en tan poco tiempo, pero debía adaptarse lo antes posible.  
  
— Kwannie, ¿no reconoces mi voz? Soy yo, Sehyoon. — respondió. El rubio ya tenía una pista. Su nombre. — Hemos estado preocupados todos por ti, creíamos que…  
  
— Que me habíais perdido. Lo sé. — interrumpió. No era muy fan de que le repitiesen las mismas cosas varias veces seguidas. — Pero estoy aquí, que es lo que cuenta. ¿Nos veremos alguna vez?  
  
— Ya que es viernes, podríamos quedar esta noche con los demás chicos. — respondió un tanto dubitativo, estaba considerando que hablar con su amigo no era buena idea en ese entonces, pero tenía ganas de verle y cuidarle tras ese fatídico incidente.   
  
— Está bien. — analizaba el móvil exactamente sin saber aún del todo la función de dicha máquina, su hermana se lo arrebató de las manos y colgó la llamada por él, era como si hubiesen hecho un reseteo a su hermano mayor, lucía diferente a como solía ser antes.  
  
Llegaron ya a casa. Los tres tenían mucho hambre, y como no había nada preparado su madre pidió comida a domicilio. Byeongkwan exploró la casa mientras esperaba a que recibiesen dichos alimentos, otra cosa que también le resultó chocante, habían pasado casi seis siglos desde la última vez y habían cambiado tantas cosas como la comunicación con otras personas o la forma de transportarse. En su época todo era con cartas y caballos, e incluso, andaban por muy lejos que estuviese un lugar, la sociedad para él se había acomodado bastante.  
Entró en lo que parecía ser su habitación. Estaba repleta de algunos cuadros de él junto a otros cuatro chicos que no pudo identificar salvo dos, así mismo y a un pelirrojo, que aunque no tenía la misma longitud ni color de pelo, su rostro era reconocible. — Yuchan… — murmuró. — ¿Qué habrá sido de ti? — masculló. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que el cuerpo que habitaba él era el mismo que tuvo cientos de años atrás, y más aún, cómo ese chico de pelo rojo era la viva imagen de su amigo Yuchan.  
  
— Byeongkwan, ha llegado la comida, ven. — su madre le llamaba desde el salón para avisar que debían ir a comer, él no tardó mucho en reunirse en la sala de estar. Se sentaron en el suelo — Te he pedido tu comida favorita, tteokbokki, es una ocasión especial, ¿cierto? Mi niño está vivo y es algo que se debe celebrar.  
  
— No, no puedo comer eso. — su madre miró confusa, no entendía ese cambio tan repentino del joven.   
  
— ¿Por qué no, cariño? Siempre me pides que te lo compre porque te gusta. — interrogó extrañada. No comprendía aquella actitud de su hijo. — Anda no me hagas el feo, por favor. — presionaba para que el joven accediese a comer lo que había con tanta ilusión, pedido. Al final accedió a ello. El motivo era que en su época, ese era un plato para la alta sociedad, él era un simple kinsaeng, y aunque soñaba con probarlo, nunca se lo permitieron, hasta en ese momento.  
  
El joven se sorprendió con el sabor, era picante, delicioso. No sabía cómo pudo vivir en su época sin comerlo, lo devoraba vorazmente que lo terminó enseguida. Se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel y de nuevo estableció contacto visual con la mujer mayor. Sus ojos de nuevo cambiaron de color como hizo rato antes con aquella chica, él tenía la capacidad de dejar a los demás absortos, como si estuviesen en un estado de hipnosis. Solía practicarlo en sus clientes para que le pagasen más a escondidas o con personas para librarse de algo cortejándolos, obsesionándolos o incluso enamorándolos, mas nunca se atrevió a hacerlo con su único amigo.  
  
— Gracias por haberme ofrecido esta comida. — agradeció sincero. — Byeongkwan ha tenido suerte estos años de tenerla como madre. — la mujer no dijo nada, aún se encontraba hechizada por sus lindas pupilas por lo que no recordaría nada, sin embargo, su hermana pequeña estaba ahí, que con un carraspeo interrumpió, volviendo el color a su estado natural. — Ha estado muy rico, gracias mamá. — le sonrió y se levantó del suelo, recogiendo lo que había utilizado para comer.  
  
Después de eso, alguien llamó al timbre. ¿Quién podría ser? Fue a mirar, era su amigo Sehyoon, ¿no se suponía que quedaban esta noche con los chicos? Por suerte supo ubicarle gracias a la foto que había en el cuarto, así que le invitó a entrar para investigarle más a fondo.   
Se fueron al cuarto, así estarían más en la intimidad, nadie más podría entrar, pues echó el cerrojo que había en la puerta, «este chico está lleno de sorpresas» pensó. No solo tenían el mismo aspecto físico sino que también compartían nombre.  
Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se miraron fijamente. A Sehyoon eso le extrañaba en un principio, pero la pigmentación de nuevo estaba ahí, Byeongkwan no tenía escrúpulos para conseguir información o lo que fuese, pues estaba acostumbrado a ello desde que era bastante joven. El pelinegro se inclinó hacia el rubio, nunca había sentido ese impulso tan descontroladamente, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza besar a su amigo por si no era correspondido, pero algo le empujaba a hacerlo, dándole un casto beso en los labios, no obstante Kim se separó.  
  
— Primero dame información sobre mi vida antes de que me despertase, luego te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras. — dijo el muchacho rubio usando su habilidad con el pelinegro. — ¿Tenía novio o novia? ¿Cuál es mi orientación? ¿Quién es mi mejor amigo? ¿Quiénes son los demás chicos? — interrogaba sin dar un respiro, estaba ansioso de saber.  
  
— Esto… — respondió con un tono que indicaba que estaba hipnotizado. — Que yo sepa no tienes pareja. Eres bisexual. No tienes un mejor amigo, nos quieres a todos por igual aunque muchas veces has dormido conmigo o Yuchan. Los demás son Donghun, Junhee y como te he dicho, Yuchan. — contestaba a todas las preguntas sin oponerse, no sabía que se encontraba influenciado bajo unos simples ojos.  
  
— Vale… — alegó el joven. El nombre de Junhee le resultó extraño ya que lo escuchó en su pasado, al igual que el pelirrojo de la foto se llamase igual que su antiguo y difunto amigo. — Última pregunta. ¿He tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien o alguno de vosotros?  
  
— Solo con Donghun alguna vez, pero fue algo pasajero en una fiesta, ibais hasta las cejas de alcohol. — comentó Sehyoon. El rubio como recompensa le dio un beso en los labios, su trabajo había sido concluido, al final le vino bien que Sehyoon fuese a visitarlo. Sonrió y dejó de mirarle, el muchacho volvió en sí. A Byeongkwan se le ocurrió otra idea.  
  
— Sehyoon, nunca te lo he dicho, pero, siempre me has gustado. — el rubio se daba cuenta de que su amigo iba tras él, por lo que, ¿cómo no aprovechar esa oportunidad? Era como volver a estar en esa época en la que era el más cotizado por hombres y mujeres, no iba a dejar a escapar esto, porque en parte, le causaba curiosidad. — Y me gustaría que lo supieses porque me he dado cuenta de cómo me has estado mirando todo este tiempo. — seguía actuando, era lo mejor que podía hacer y mejor que nadie. Pacientemente aguardaba la respuesta del chico.   
  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó incrédulo. — ¿Por qué no dijiste nunca nada?  
  
— Es difícil de explicar, Yoonnie, pero si te das cuenta en los ojos de alguien te lo pueden decir todo, sus temores, sus deseos, sus sentimientos, es el espejo de nuestras almas. No quise decirte nada porque, tenía miedo. Pero creo que va siendo hora de que enfrentemos nuestros sentimientos. — explicó con serenidad. Estaba convencido de que iba a salir bien. — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Seremos novios? — quiso saber cuanto antes.  
  
— Byeongkwan, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen sentir esas palabras. — sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizar, no creía escuchar esas palabras de parte de su amigo, que solo era unilateral y le abrazó. — Por supuesto que sí. — apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del rubio, si el pelinegro se enteraba de que era una mera distracción para él, probablemente se enfadaría.  
  
El rubio besó a su ahora novio, estaba todo bajo control, aunque un poco asustado, pues la última vez que hizo eso para poder escapar, acabó asesinado cruelmente por un yangban, mas eso no iba a volver a pasar. Los jóvenes se echaron en la cama, abrazados, Byeongkwan en el fondo estaba algo raro porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se acurrucaba a alguien, por lo que hizo que algunos sentimientos despertasen. Ya estaba dudando y ni apenas llevaban un minuto de relación.  
Sehyoon no paraba clavar su vista en la del contrario, no podía evitarlo por mucho que quisiera, pero Byeongkwan hacía todo lo posible para romperlo, podía sentir que le desnudaba con sus ojos, que le quería poseer entre sus brazos, ya había observado eso bastantes veces, era habitual en su trabajo, así que cerró sus párpados, para no sentirse incómodo.  
  
La tarde transcurrió rápidamente y llegó la hora de la noche, alguien tocó a su puerta despertando a los jóvenes. Byeongkwan se cayó de la cama, golpeándose en el hombro, en cambio, Sehyoon se levantó bien, entre risas por ver a su pareja en el suelo, y abrió primero la cerradura y luego, la puerta. Vio que estaban allí los tres restantes.  
  
— ¡Anda hola Sehyoon! ¿Habéis hecho algo que nosotros no sepamos? — insinuó Yuchan.  
  
— Bueno no es lo que pensáis pero tenemos algo que decir. — dijo mientras ayudaba a su amado a levantarse porque claro, aún seguía estando ensimismado en el suelo, sin embargo, al ponerse de pie, se fijó en el pelirrojo, le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
— Yu… chan… — quería sollozar en su hombro, pero debía ser realista, no era su Yuchan por mucho que fuese idéntico a él. — Perdón, perdón. — se disculpó y se separó al momento. — Sehyoon y yo, ahora somos novios. — los chicos no se sorprendieron, pues deseaban en secreto que fuesen pareja, no obstante, fingieron estar en shock.  
Todos se dirigieron al salón, Byeongkwan intentaba no mirar a ninguno a los ojos, y si lo hacía, no duraba mucho y desviaba la vista a otro sitio, como a sus labios o cuello para así poder jugar con la perspectiva, puesto que el problema era cuando se concentraba en la ventana del alma de las otras personas, no quería delatarse. Entonces comprendió que iba a ser bastante difícil actuar como si nada, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo, tenía una segunda oportunidad para rehacer su vida sin problemas y nada ni nadie podía interponerse. Ya no estaba en 1452.


End file.
